1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus including an image presentation unit and an image display system that connects to an image display apparatus communicable with the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general image capturing apparatus, e.g., a digital camera, including a monitor as an image presentation unit, an enlarged image is displayed on the image presentation unit when an image enlargement operation is performed by digital zooming. FIGS. 10A and 10B illustrate screen display examples in the digital zooming with a conventional digital camera. A display screen 13 is an image presentation unit included in the digital camera and displaying an image. A well-known image presentation unit is a display screen capable of superimposing an on-screen display (OSD) on an image and displaying a resultant image.
FIG. 10A illustrates an example of a screen when displaying an image in the digital camera. When the image enlargement operation is performed using the digital zooming, as illustrated in FIG. 10B, an image range of an original image (whole image at the maximum angle of view) is partly enlarged and displayed. At this time, a guide screen 101 may be displayed to indicate a partial enlargement image range in the whole image range. Information drops in a region of the guide screen 101 in the displayed enlargement image due to the guide screen 101.
In addition to the conventional art, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-072207 discusses a digital camera including a liquid crystal monitor as an image presentation unit. Specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-072207 discusses the digital camera in which a partial enlargement range with respect to the whole image range without digital zooming is set as information (frame line of an area frame, corners of an area frame, etc.) on an enlargement range when enlarging and displaying an image on a monitor with the digital zooming, and the partial enlargement range is superimposed to an enlargement image and is displayed.
However, when superimposing the guide screen on the display image and displaying the resultant image, the operation may prevent the display of an image which is essentially desired to be visually recognized. Further, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-072207, the enlargement range with respect to the whole image rage is partially displayed. However, the partial enlargement image with respect to the whole image cannot be directly recognized.